Akatsuki no yona: Guardian in the shadows
by UndeadOtakuSoldier
Summary: Yona had gotten used to Hak always saving her and risking his own life for her, but what is it like when he is no longer there? After Hak gets hurt multiple times for her she wants to be the one protecting him and wants to let him go from his services. But will Hak be there for Yona to finally protect?


**I suck at summarizes. This fic will contain mostly Yona x Hak, and Hak getting hurt and stuff. Enjoy? xD**

_**(takes place after ep 14)**_

Yona and her company had just found the second dragon, seiryuu, called Shin-ah and were now on their way to find the third dragon. They were in a calm area where there were almost no people in miles, a great path, which they had found with Shin-ah's abilities to see in far distances, since they had to avoid the guards and knights from the different kingdoms who are currently searching for Yona all over.

The forest was nice and full of animals and different kinds of fruit, mushrooms and herbs, a truly wonderful path for travelers like themselves.

"Great job, sei- I mean Shin-ah!" Ki-ja complimented like it was his own little brother he was talking to. He looked quite proud.

"We can get lots of supplies here, even some medical herbs that we can use if needed" Yun thought out loud.

Shin-ah blushed out of happiness and felt useful. He had never felt this before. In his village he was shun and didn't give himself any credit for whatever good deed he did. But this was different; he was allowed to feel like he belonged in this group. He surely would do anything in his power to serve them all well. Yona smiled cheerfully at Shin-ah and Ao jumped onto her shoulder squeaking happily. It was a wonderful day indeed.

Hak staggered a bit behind the rest. Even though much hadn't happened these past few days he felt like crap. His body was stiff and hot, mind clouded every now and then and to say the least, he's slowly losing his confidence that he can go on any longer without making anyone notice. It was probably just a fever, but it was really bad, and he couldn't make up any excuse of how he caught it.

He had to demand himself in his mind to take one more step, one more step, one more step. It had already been two days. As stubborn as he is, he thought he could just walk it off and thought that the worst were over the day before. He couldn't have been more wrong.

Yun had noticed Hak coughing the day before and asked if he were feeling unwell, of course Hak had immediately shrugged it off as nothing. The genius pretty-boy hadn't laid it on ice though, he had kept an eye on Hak ever since. He wanted to tell him off, but he knew what the ex-general would say. So he kept it to himself until it his condition would turn worse. He would lie though if he said he wasn't starting to feel concerned.

"There's a river!" Yona reported as they came into a more open area of the forest.

"We can fill up with fresh water and keep moving there are still some hours of daylight left" Ki-ja proposed.

They found their containers and started to make their way down to the river. Yona was amazed by all the pretty flowers that grew down there. It was certainly a sight for sore eyes.

To get down they had to climb down a slightly tall cliff which concerned Yun even more. Hak couldn't possibly be able to climb down in his condition. But he knew the man's stupid pride wouldn't allow him to tell the others about it. Yun had to come up with some sort of excuse to let Hak stay up here, but what?

"Wait…" He stammered.

"What is it Yun? Forgot something?" Yona asked innocently.

Everyone looked at Yun, "Hak, why don't you… see if you could find some fruit while we go get water?"

Yona looked confused, "But we got lots already? See?" She showed off the big bag of apples and stuff proudly.

"I-I mean… Isn't it hard to climb down the cliff with that big spear of yours…? Shouldn't you just stay up here?" Yun face palmed himself in his mind about that awful excuse.

"Yeah, shouldn't you just stay up here? I'll take care of Yona" Ki-ja butted in arrogantly, trying to keep Hak away.

Hak snorted, "I wouldn't have been much of a bodyguard for the princess if I couldn't do that much. And I surely can't let the white snake take my job, now can I?" he smirked.

Ki-ja blushed, "W-White snake!?"

"Come on you two, let's go already" Yona tried to calm them down, starting to climb down the cliff herself.

Yun sighed since he failed. As Hak passed Yun he laid a hand on his shoulder saying, "I know what you were trying to do. I'm fine." As he had said that he kept going. Yun watched him climb down and couldn't have been more concerned.

As they had gotten down Ki-ja and Shin-ah had already begun filling the cans with cold, mountain water. Yun and Hak walked up to them and handed them the rest.

"Where is the princess?" Hak asked, not seeing Yona around.

Shin-ah looked at him and then pointed in the direction of the flower field.

Yona looked at all the different flowers and sat down among them. Hak came up to her and watched her inhale the combination of air and the flower sent.

"They remind me of the flowers in the castle. My father made a big field to me, remember?"

Hak nodded.

"They were for me, but he enjoyed them just as much. These were his favorite, he once told me, as red and wild like my hair."

Hak sat down beside her and watched the flower she meant.

"I miss him, Hak… I try to stay strong but I can't help these feelings. He was so kind and didn't deserve to get murdered so harshly! He must've suffered so much…!" Tears started to appear in her eyes.

Hak looked at her with sad eyes and gently patted her head as she let her hidden feelings out. They stayed like that for minutes before Hak moved, "Hime-sama…"

Yona looked up at Hak just before he fell to the ground.

"H-Hak…? Hak!"

Yona shook Hak trying to regain his consciousness but he was already out cold. Now that she looked at him clearly she noticed that he was covered by a layer of sweat and had a pained expression. He looked simply exhausted. She felt his forehead and had to retreat her hand in shock of how hot he was. His body heat was out of control. She screamed after the others and felt useless. How had she not noticed? Hak would've noticed every single thing if Yona's behavior suddenly had changed, how had she failed to see him? How could she have been so stupid?

After a couple of minutes Ki-ja and the rest came running. They looked just as shocked when they saw the fallen thunder beast. Yun came immediately feeling his forehead, "Shit! You calling this fine, you stubborn fool?!" he cursed at Hak.

"What's wrong with him?" Ki-ja asked concerned, even though he wouldn't have admitted it.

"A really bad fever most likely" Yun told as he looked for something that would help the situation.

"A fever?" Shin-ah tilted his head questioning not knowing what that is.

"We have to get him into the shade, Ki-ja, please carry him up to those trees over there!" Ki-ja nodded.

Yona followed them and held her concerned eyes at every moment on Hak. She felt both guilty and embarrassed. The question rang in her head the entire time; how could she have been so stupid?

They laid Hak down beside a big tree, using a curled up blanket as pillow to keep his head up. Yun asked for lots of stuff like cloths, water and specific herbs which the others had to get while he did what he could. He had never seen a fever being this bad before, even with his klutz of a priest he had taken care of in the past that always caught them since he always came home either wet or already sick. It was to be taken seriously.

**AN:**

**This is just a test chapter so see if anyone thinks this will be entertaining to read about. If people seem to like it I will post a new 1st chapter with more story :P It's so much more fun to write when I know people will appreciate it~**

**Btw, I'm not english and I don't exactly get the best grades in it XDD So please do tell if you notice any major mistakes.**

**Well then, see ya**


End file.
